laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SophiaDescole13/Archive 6
Inspector Chelmey's Episode To unlock 'I of the Yard'(Last Specter0, or 'Chelmey's Vow'(Spectre's Call), solve all 155 story puzzles in the game, leaving only Layton's Challenges left. The solutions can be found online. 17:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Emmy Not possible, I just uploaded the newest one o_o. You sure your cache is up to date? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but that one was unofficial art (see the shadow). The new one is official. Besides, why does it need to be the newest profile picture? The Luke one is old as hell as well. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks very real, but it's a fake image. There's a shadow, and the lines are different. But I just found an official MoM one, so I hope you're happy. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::That should fix itself after a while when the Wikia cache realizes it needs to do something :P. Btw, mind if I archive part of your talk page? It's getting quite long. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) MoM Background I don't have to do it, if you're asking to do it. But yes, I'm going to...some day...eventually...in the far future when it releases. I wish it came out tomorrow. =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: London Life Images Sorry ^^' It does look quite un-canon, though, so I thought you might be mistaken. And okay - I won't. Good luck with the pages. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 14:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) PL6 I found this online. http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/release_dates.php One of the dates says 'Professor Layton 6', (3DS) 2012, with a tick. Because this is the official Nintendo website, whould this be added to the page? 19:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Anton vs Anthony I understand about it now. The final area of my Christmas Break, New Years and the following days after, my eyes were HORRIBLE, remember I TP'd you about it. Once I had to go back I was like uggh seriously! Also you are SO lucky, you actually get a break in February! All I get is a 3 day weekend thanks to president's Day! XD 22:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No, I only have 1 break. I just call it Christmas Break XD The illness started on New Years Day and lasted until the end of my break. My next break is all the way in April! My next 3 day weekend, long time away (May proboly!) XD 23:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It ended on January 4th, I still had it for a week after I got back to school from break! XD 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Some Notes And Stuff (Note: I've done the same with D, just a little bit different, so.) Some things I'd like to say! 1. Thank you SO much for helping with Professor Layton Love Wiki! It's an honour to have such a great amount of help and tips, it really is. Thanks! 2. I know I'm still quite unexperienced -- like MoxieGirl, I was stupid to start a wiki alone -- but, even so, I'd like to thank you again for so much help and support! Could've never made it this far without you! And...I'm still a victim of dumbassery, so please excuse me if I, er, do stuff wrong...^^' 3. Have you seen a picture of Detective before? 4. Confess that you'd love D as a daughter if you were older! It's be soooo cute. Even if you didn't, she'd be better than dear old '71, or me. :') User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 08:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Awwwww. Well, like a sister, or some sort of cutsie relative who may be victim of psycological problems. ^^' Also, I was thinking on Love Wiki (well, me and Detective were) that, despite it being an oldie, you could do a page for DescoleXKathleen? Also, I myself was thinking of, erm, user pairings? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 12:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (Unnamed message) The why isnt little puzzlettes stuff gone Im sorry but your being a hypocrity If my work is not aloud yet hers is then you are being unfare and should not d3elete it I will repost 9it intill lil puzzlettes work is gone seeming as mine has no purposs hers wont aswell. Also you deleted emo chelmy and laywright one of which was my profile pic im setting up a page to get you de-admined for being unfare. - LaytonGuy WB Welcome back-ish! So, have you got a new computer now? Or are you logging in somewhere else? Either way, WB! User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Gotcha'. Wow... your neighbor must be, er, friendly. xD User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wonder what her reaction'll be when she sees your searches. x) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy thanks for dropping by on my page ; u ; and in case you think i changed something on a blogspot, i did NOTHING, srsly D: Kurari SherlyKurari Hello. Could you tell me how to create an entirely new page? I want to create one for Nabby, one of the Black Ravens. oh okay cool thanks alot Redoll You know how Sharon and Henry's surnames are Redoll? Well, I'm still not sure we should put that. It was only a fake marriage, so the name belongs to Henry. Unless they were related, of course, which isn't likely. I'm confused? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I'm not stuuuppiidddd! :D :D :D Do you think Sharon's real name will be revealed in MoM, or just left as it was? I only came across it because I was editing on PL Love Wiki with MoM couples and listening to the talking at the end XD (Kiseki No Kamen-y is now an official emotion). User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah ^^ No official emotion... Just one in my heart ;v; ♥ User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Sophia!!Luketriton13 20:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Is this conversation really necessary, Luketriton13? Oh, and Sophia! I didn't know you were on the Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki. I love SP (but still don't have Death Bringer... shipping... Ridiculous). Reiton-kyoju 22:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Layton (Dinakis 16:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC))I was trying to write!!!! Dinakis (Dinakis 15:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC)) I wanted to see something that I thought it was wrong.But it wasn't wrong after all.It was a mistake? (Dinakis 15:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC)) I'll tell you what I really wanted to do yesterday.I wanted to write Sharon's last name at Layton's known relationships. Thanks for the information!I didn't know that Sharon's last name wasn't Redoll Admin? (Dinakis 18:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC)) What is an Admin? (Dinakis 19:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC))How can you be an Admin? (Dinakis 19:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC))Thanks for telling me how can I be an Admin RE:Hm... What? Doesn't it? Well, I said that I was going to name them tommorow, which is now. I was at a friend's place :D Lemme' see... *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva - Notebook of Luke/Luke's Notebook *Luke to Mori no Tomodachi Yuko Hara Japan 2010 *Layton Kyouju to Nazotoki Puzzle 2009 *Layton Kyouju to Nazo Meiro 2011 *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (graphic novel) *Layton Kyouju to Fushigi na Puzzle 2011 *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (manga) *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (art book) Those are some of the books I found. I think that these should be included. Toys could be included, as I added a page on the Revoltech onto Nintendo Wiki, but it's up to you completely. CDs won't be needed, I don't think. Also, you know how you said about song lyrics? We could always add that to our game pages. I'm still pretty keen on that idea. Heh heh, Yaoi x) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 12:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) PHOTO Sophia, Sory about the photo, you may delete it. I'm new to the wiki and I am just trying to figure out how to create an admin photo. Sorry for the confusion, Bob :) Me again. I have found the page for character editing. Is there one for locations too? Thanks Redirects Yo, I saw you in the page say you didn't know how to make a redirect page. Well, I'm here to help. : P Simply that you want to redirect to another with the following code: #REDIRECT Pagename of the page you want to redirect this to It's that easy! : P — Wattz2000 11:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Misunderstanding I understand now, it's just like the Professor Layton 6 page, to preview the trilogy. Sorry about adding the pages then, I did missunderstand why it was there. 20:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Profile picture Hey Sophia can you ask whoever drawed my profile picture on Deviantart??Luketriton13 04:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way here is the picture : Delete Would you mind deleting this, please? I uploaded a new file instead of replacing an old one. And the title is random, too. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 15:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that :/Luketriton13 18:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Iris Sorry about the hassle. I think I understand now. But this video has confused me: http://youtu.be/4S6lC1RZNTs Are they just playing the Salyu version in the background? It does sound really faint. And did they add a proper song to Saigo no Jikan Ryoko because they had more money to pay for it? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Dinakis 19:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC))What is the Professor Layton Ocs wiki? Heya Sophia (if you're ok with me calling you that) I was reading the Descole trivia, and it said that in the Last Specter it was revealed he had terrible handwriting. I never saw this show up, and seeing as how you're such a fan maybe you noticed something in the game that I didn't? Where did this fact appear? Hi Sophia I created an account on fanfiction.net, and I saw you reviewed some stories on it. if you see any of my stories, do me a favor and review them ,okay? My pen name is Aurelia RAvenhill Thorn. THanx a bunch, elemental2 Mask of miracle release hi, many things have gone on about the european release of MoM, because the Specter's Call trailer said 'get ready for an all new layton next year on the 3ds', and Jean Descole Twitters says that Professor lAYTON 5 will be released this year for europe. Because the games are usually released in America first, yet nothing has been said on that, does that mean MoM might be here first? 07:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Towering Silence Professor Layton: The Second Movie might be called the Towering Silence. In Eternal Diva, Big Ben was silenced. Are they connected? Its just Big Ben is the bell, yet the tower had no sound, so therefore the tower was silenced. 07:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) London Life Profiles http://professorlaytonslondonlifewalkthrough.blogspot.co.uk/2011/11/locals.html Would you like this information added into the biographies? See, this is why we needed Future Luke and Celeste pages. And would it be okay to take the images along as we add the copyright, because I usually save them to my computer then upload them? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 08:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It dieeeeeeeed!!! I think its gonna make an awesome fic though XD XD poor lando X) The New Professor Layton Game Hello, Ms. Sophia. If I may just remind or talk about the new game of Professor Layton. As, I have read, the game is for the 3DS. The game is Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright. It would be spectacular to see those two clashing Very Well. I wish you all the luck you can. ~Yes, yes. I see~ Don't you ever get tired of working on this Wiki? - 86.24.49.106 You must get tired somtimes! - 86.24.49.106 Come on! You must a tiny winy bit! - 86.24.49.106 A tiny winy winy winy winy WINY bit. - 86.24.49.106 Just wondering. But I know that somewhere deep down in your heart, that you somtimes find working on this Wiki tiring - 86.24.49.106 Live action film? On Wikipedia I saw somthing about there being a live action Professor Layton movie! Do you know anything about this? - 86.24.49.106 Message... Um, ok. So, uh. Holy, crud. Um, Hi? Some dude said I should pass a mesage to you... he was vansomething. OK, here's what he said (it's not exact): Sophia, im sorry (or something like that) I even wrote a song for you just to forgive me. that's it (i guess) do you have a broken relationship or something? um, sorry for uh wasting your time anyway. im kinda new here. so,uh bye? The Thing Uh, ok. I'll tell him that. You're admin right? Question: Does every Wiki have an admin? thanks for replying He made you show your face in the webcam. o.o WTH, creepy Photos When uploading photos, how do you get a 'clear' background. Thanks Detective Inspector Bob 21:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) 6.000! (Dinakis 19:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC))Bravo!!!!!6.000 edits!!!!!! RE: RE: Seal of Ambrosia According to the trivia section edit on the Seal of Ambrosia page, no it was not already stated in the page. All it states is the storywise decision of hiding a melody in an upside-down music sheet. It is very far from obvious that those especially unusual and demanding music rules apply to the exact melody played in the movie, especially considering that time must be spent creating and analysis the music sheet, and how hard it is to hear the precise melody of the Song of the Sun. I think should be mentionned to put emphasis on the people behing the music score for their attention to detail (which is not so common), and to everyone who wonders if the story elements match the music elements of the movie. 03:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Please stop patronizing me. I did read the page (before AND after you changed it...), and you're completely missing the point I'm trying to make here. I know that'' in the movie'' the music sheet of the Song of the Sun is the music sheet of the Song of the Stars turned upside down, they made a whole plot point out of it. What I think is worth mentioning is that the drawing on the picture of the Seal does not match the real treble key of the songs (nor is there any real code for the Song of the Sea), because the picture is simplified for the sake of aesthetics. So, nothing guarantees us that the song that we hear really is a harmonically reversible polyphonic music (which is a hard feat), as the movie claims. And by the way, the SotStars' treble clef does not correspond to the SotSun' bass clef as the article claims, it obviously corresponds to the SotSun's treble clef. The SotStars ends on a B flat, while the SotSun also starts on a B flat (which is in the center of a treble clef). Even then, the fact that the songs from the audio track matches this plot point of the movie is worth being emphasized as an interesting trivia, which isn't done at all in the article. The article only emphasizes the plot point of the movie, without adressing the question of whether of not the real song respects it or not. 07:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Broken Files I've seen that you frequently use the "Suppress Redirect" option. That's fine, but you seem to forget to update the links to that file. You're creating quite some dead links (see , not all of those are yours of course), which of course doesn't look very good. So when moving files in the future, can you update the links? You can use if you want to view what pages are using the file. Thanks ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 14:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The founder (Dinakis 19:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC))Do you know Wikia's founder? Professor Locaytons Hello I started a wiki on professor layton locations and I was wondering if you'd help?Vertinator 16:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy wedding like thing even though it never happened - here is your present. Voila! Detective Inspector Bob 18:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Information Just wondering, are there any new information about the 6th game? Don't worry, sometimes that's how Level 5 works, trust me XD Too bad though... what do you expect will happen in the 6th game? holiday I am Southampton on holiday. New forest etc. holidaying in the south coast, Hampshire and Dorset to be precise LOLFEST *Detective Inspector BobNOW JAKE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU *IT'S ABOUT MY HEALTH SO BE VERY CALM *6:39Sonictitanic23Fucking R butting is shit *6:39Detective Inspector BobI HAVE... *6:40ProfessorTriton13You have Brain Cancer *6:40Detective Inspector BobNO JAKE, I HAVE *6:40ProfessorTriton13a vagina *6:40Sonictitanic23I do *6:40Detective Inspector BobA CERTAIN CONDITION *LOLWUT? *6:40SophiaDescole13*dies* *Detective Inspector Bob 17:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'm really sorry for the stuff I said earlier. It's totally unlike me to go yelling at people like that, and if you hate me, I'll understand. You don't have to talk to me anymore. Sorry, really really REALLY sorry. I apologize for offending you in any way. 00:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Rip of page Dinakis 14:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the Rip of page??What is this?? swearing Aca1921 left something on his talk page. It's the response for banning, and a bit fruity. 19:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC)